An embodiment relates generally to stop sign assistance and other application routines, and more specifically, to managing stop sign maplets and similar geographical information within a vehicle.
Active safety and driver assistance features typically use a combination of multiple driver alert warning modalities to provide optimum and effective alerts to the driver of a vehicle in a timely manner. The timing of such alert modalities plays an important role in determining the effectiveness and user acceptance of these features. Such modalities utilize map data to determine the location of the vehicle in relation to a location of the safety event for determining whether the vehicle is affected by the safety event. Unless a vehicle already has the necessary map data stored in memory, large amounts of map data must be transferred between the infrastructure and the vehicle in particular when the map data of another geographical layout of roadways is required. Some navigation route assistance systems, such as OnStar®, provide turn-by-turn directions to the vehicle upon request. OnStar® does not require that the vehicle have a navigation device or have preloaded map data stored within the vehicle. Rather, OnStar® monitors the location of the vehicle and provides turn-by-turn directions to the vehicle. Any additional map data that may be required in addition to the turn-by-turn directions are downloaded after the request is initiated and purged once the vehicle has reached its destination. However, the continuous download of large amounts of information is time consuming and costly.